


【李知勋x你】他不知道

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “历史书上，一句话可能就是一个人的一生。我就比较简单了，‘你’就是我的一生。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】他不知道

**Author's Note:**

> “历史书上，一句话可能就是一个人的一生。
> 
> 我就比较简单了，‘你’就是我的一生。”

01

自从李知勋像我求婚，为我戴上订婚戒指那一刻起，我觉得我的年纪又小了几岁。可能是知道他会一直这样看着我，也可能是心底缺少的安全感被他填满，我摸着戒指这样想。

我抱着李知勋新给我买的兔子抱枕，一边看着他坐在我旁边摆弄着吉他。在我眼里，音符们都具像化地从琴弦上蹦出来，弹跳着发出美妙的声音。

看着李知勋粉嫩的指尖拨弄着琴弦，还有反射着光线的戒指，我又双手托腮，傻傻地笑起来了。

直到他放下吉他，抬手捏捏我的脸，又满怀关切地问我“你没事吧？”的时候，我才晃晃头回过神来。

—“一想到你是我的就很开心…”我在心里悄悄地想。

“你为什么不在朋友圈晒晒戒指呢，我都发上去了。”我翻个身，把自己丢进他怀里。

“不要。”他握着我的手，又轻轻拂过戒指。

“为什么嘛，李老师你要给我个说法。”我假装严肃地从他怀里支起身。

“有五分喜欢的人，就恨不得把她挂在嘴上招摇过市。

有七分喜欢，便只跟至亲密友分享了。

可是，我对你有十分的喜欢，那就谁都舍不得说了。”李知勋揉揉我的头发，又伸手搂过我的腰，把我圈在怀里。

02

终于到了可以穿高筒鞋子的季节了，我迫不及待地拿出夏天就已经准备好的厚底马丁靴，金属的扣子透着一股朋克风，真的酷到不行。

—我私心觉得，穿上这双鞋，走路都带风。

“我是一个没有感情的杀手，今天有人出钱，让我来杀了你。”我穿着有点紧的皮裙，踩着马丁靴，对着李知勋比出开枪的手势。

“哦？”他挑挑眉，又看着我的裙子：“这裙子你真的穿着不难受吗？”

“不…不难受！”我逐渐感到羞耻，又管理了一下失控的表情：“回归正题，李先生。”

“我没有别的可以给你，除了余生和自己。”他伸手拉过我，另一只手很不安分地绕到我身后，揉了揉我的臀尖。

我顺势跪在床上，又被他轻轻捏住后颈，与他接吻，彼此的鼻息打在脸上，滚烫地灼烧着皮肤，浑身浸透着欲望。

香薰加湿器里的玫瑰精油随着水雾蒸发，我随着他逐渐下滑的指尖沉沦。

03

李知勋的衣服说是单调，他又能穿出自己的风格；说是多彩，那我就背叛了现在正对着衣柜里的一排黑色衣服叹气的自己。

准备出门前的规定动作，是拉着我的李老师在落地镜子前拍照。

“你为什么一周就两套衣服？”我拍完照片，又拽拽他的袖子。

“因为，一件穿三天，一天穿四天。

这样就是一生一世啊。”李知勋说完又半眯着眼睛，吻了吻我。

—他不知道，在他低头的瞬间，我也正好想吻他。

04

“我喜欢你，甚于昨日，略匮明朝。”

“说人话。”

“我好像，一天比一天更喜欢你了。”


End file.
